One of us
by Kindred01
Summary: Michael joined David and the other vampires and after a year David deiced to give a gloomy Michael a present.


**(Request for Necromancer72, hope u like it)**

David smiled as he curled a hand under Michael's chin, the dark haired teen looked up at him form where he was watching the fire crackle. The blonde vampire smiled and leaned down kissing him on the lips, his hand holding his jaw firmly in place as he pushed his tongue into Michael's mouth getting a moan out of him. Pulling back he chuckled as he stroked his cheek "I know you have been a little sad lately, having to leave your brother and mother behind." David whispered, Michael looked away not wanting the blonde to see the pain in his eyes "Hey Michael don't look away from me, you could have come to me any time and we could have talked." He smiled as he turned his head to the entrance of their hide out to see the others come jumping back in laughing and talking loudly with each other as they dragged three bound teens into the room.

"We well it was pain but we got them." Dwayne said as he pulled the teens in front of Michael and David. The blonde vampire smiled as he watched one frighten and two angry teens knelt in front of them

"Good job. Dwayne, Paul Marko why don't you three take the Frog brothers and show them the fun of being a vampire." David smile as the three other vampire howled as they grabbed the two brothers who was kicking and screaming though the gag. "They are like spitting cobras don't you think Michael?" He chuckled as he looked between the dark haired vampire and the dusty blond teen.

"Sam." He whispered as he reached out for his younger brother.

He looked scared his eyes were wide as saucers, Michael could ear his heart hammering in his chest "You see I said we take care of our own, Sam isn't going to leave you Michael he is right where he belongs with you… with us." David purred into his ear before he stood up and walked over to Sam "I'm going to let you turn him, brothers should always turn their brothers." He smiled as he kissed Sam on the cheek before getting the teen scream at him though the gag.

Michael stood up and walked over to Sam and knelt in front of him and smiled as he pulled him into a hug breathing in his scent, it changed over a year he lost his scent that they came to town with, but he was pretty sure that his old scent was long gone by now. "Sammy I missed you so much, I know you missed me I can smell it one you. I know you're angry at me for picking to go with David and the others but it's fun." He reached out and brushed a bit of Sam's hair out of his eyes "But you will soon see that."

He pulled the gag out of Sam's mouth "Michael please don't do this." He whispered as he watched David hand over the so called bottle of wine to Michael "Here drink this." He smile as he held Sam in a way that he would have no choice but to drink the wine as he held open his mouth. He chocked and felt the odd tasting wine slide down his throat. David watched smiling as Sam drunk the blood cocktail he chuckled as he walked back over to the two brothers and knelt by them licking the trailing deep red liquid.

Sam's vision started to become fuzzy and his thoughts were blurry like he was already wasted "That's enough Michael." David voice chuckled as he moved his hand over Sam's stomach making the teen moan as he leaned cross and kissed Michael on the lips, Michael kissed back moaning into his lips of the older vampire, pulling back they grinned at each other as they heard Sam moan. David had dipped his fingers into Sam's trouser and boxers and was stroking him "Bite him." David whispered in Michael's ear "Make him one of us brother." The dark haired teen moaned as he moved his head to Sam's neck kissing the skin listening to his moans as David kept stroking him. With his clouded mind and his hands behind bound he couldn't do anything to stop them he just let them, the pleasure was building in his gut as David pumped his hand on Sam's member while Michael licked and kissed his neck. In the back of his mind he was screaming at himself but he knew he couldn't stop the moans falling from his lips.

He gasped and let out a cry as he felt Michael's teeth sink into his neck, that jab of pain send shock waves through him sparking off his climax. He cried out as he felt David work him over and over again as Michael drunk from his neck. After a few minutes Sam become limp and had closed his eyes, Michael pulled away from his brother's neck and licked the trickles of blood before he untied his hands and held in as he carried him over to some soft piles of cushions.

David watched as the vampire lovely looked after his brother before standing up and walked back over to him "Come on let's see how the others are doing." David smiled as he warped his arms around Michael's shoulders leading him away from his baby brother. Looking over his shoulder to see Sam laying there a flash of guilt cut though him …what have I done… he thought before the voice in his head said to him…he belongs with us now, don't worry… the voice told him and the guilt feeling faded as quickly as it came.


End file.
